This invention relates to packaging for flat articles such computer software discs, and in particular to a combination display/storage package which includes a hinge having a guideway for bearing indicia identifying the contents of the package, and to a file for the display package.
Display and storage packages for articles come in a myriad of shapes and sizes, depending on the use of the package. A typical package is made at least partially of plastic and packages of the nature of the invention are usually entirely plastic and formed by a thermo-forming process. Such a package includes a top and a bottom which may be engaged as appropriate, and a living hinge between the top and the bottom along one edge of the package.
When the package is thermo-formed, at least one edge of the top and the bottom includes a back draft so that the top and the bottom may be fastened together when closed. While the package is thus securely held together, it becomes difficult to open unless provided with a handle, knob, recess, or other means to assist opening of the package. In the typical thermo-formed package, the means of opening assistance is formed in the middle of one edge of the package but, since the package is flexible, force at the opening means tends to deform the package and actually increase the opening force necessary to open the package.
In prior art packages, an identifying label is often applied to the package or a visible card or other means of identification is slipped inside the package when the product is inserted therein. While such may be adequate in most instances, for flat packages which are stacked one above another, it becomes almost impossible to identify the contents of the package without removing the package from the stack and viewing either the label or the internal card.